


爱的味道 (Taste of Love)

by ectocosme, Tofuren



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (food battle maybe let's see), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RIP lan wangji's tastes buds, Silly, just the canon stuff of early childhood, not too bad, work n°41, yay, 中文翻译, 味觉共享, 奶叽被辣哭, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuren/pseuds/Tofuren
Summary: 如果命定伴侣之间共享味觉，叽宝羡宝会有怎样的人生呢？来自法国太太作品 《爱的味道》/Taste of Love，灵魂伴侣AU设定，一块异国风味小甜饼，  点开收获法国亲妈粉笔下的奶叽奶羡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taste of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389628) by [ectocosme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme). 



> 原作者：ectocosme  
> 翻译＆校对：Cloud Recesses Translation 云深翻译处全体

前言：

在这个世界，命定之人（soulmate）可与对方共享味觉。小时候的蓝忘机很讨厌命定之人的存在，而后当他寻到了那个命定之人，他只觉上天跟他开了个玩笑。

 

第一章

他尝到了血的味道。

蓝湛愣住了。他第一次尝到了他的命定之人在吃什么。他有一瞬间觉得命定之人只是不小心将自己咬出了血，但血腥味并没有减弱。

他的叔父看出了他的心不在焉，停下了讲学：“蓝湛，专心。”

“抱歉，叔父。”

他略略低下头，把心思放回来。但良久，血腥味依然残留在口中。

“为何如此心神不宁？”蓝启仁问道。

“我尝到了血的味道。”五岁的蓝湛小声道。

“一定是你的命定之人咬到自己了。”蓝启仁不甚在意地说。

“但这血味太重了。”蓝湛接了一句，声音更小了。

周围的其他男孩子们听了蓝湛的话，看向他的目光都有些不是滋味儿。不是每个人都能有命定之人的，他们中有人甚至一生都不会有机会尝到血的味道。

“那她一定是摔倒受伤了，”蓝启仁分析道，“不用担心，会有人照顾她的。专心。”

蓝湛点点头，听叔父的话努力集中精神，但嘴里的血腥味仍久久未散。

 

一

而后，命定之人传给他的味道一日不如一日。半生不熟的肉，干巴巴的饭，还有一些让他舌头发麻发木的东西。再然后，他们之间有了更多的通感，蓝湛开始感受到饥饿。

一天，蓝湛叫住了蓝启仁：“叔父？”

蓝启仁停下脚步，安抚地摸了摸蓝湛的头。

“既然命定之人可以尝到对方吃的东西，那命定之人也可以传给对方饥饿的感觉吗？”

蓝启仁板正的面孔崩裂了一瞬。他蹲下身子，与蓝湛对视。

“你今早好好吃饭了吗？”

蓝湛点头，因羞赧而涨红了脸，把手藏到背后：“我吃了两顿。”

出乎意料地，叔父将他托在手臂上抱了起来，在他背后轻轻拍抚。蓝湛起初还感觉十分奇怪，但突然间，他有些想哭。不过他忍住了，紧紧抓住叔父的衣服，被他抱着走进云深不知处。

“是的，命定之人可共享饥饿。”

蓝湛点头，一小串泪珠从眼眶中滑落。他把头埋进了叔父的脖子里，自己因为腹中空空这种事情而流泪，太令人难为情了。

“我不喜欢这样。我不想要命定之人了。”

在他背后轻拍的大手，有着令人安心的温暖。蓝启仁轻哼着一首舒缓的歌谣，是蓝湛的母亲常常给他哼唱的歌。

“给你，拿着这个。”蓝启仁说。蓝湛伸手拿了，是糖果。

“但是……只有这个月的功课学得好，才有糖吃……”蓝湛咬着自己的下唇嗫喏道。他是真的很喜欢这些糖果，酸酸的糖心刺激他的味蕾，但是规矩就是规矩。

叔父吻吻他的额角：“你生病的时候也可以吃。”

“我没有生病。”蓝湛咕哝着说道。他的手指玩弄着糖纸，头又重新搁在叔父肩膀上。“我是因为那个人才肚子饿的。”他叹气，抽噎着把衣袖压在湿漉漉的眼睛上，“我再也不想要什么命定之人了。”

他最后还是把糖放进了嘴里。他的鼻子堵堵的，让他无法享受糖果全部的美味。蓝湛埋在叔父的脖子里蹭了蹭，无声地哭了。

“我来给你讲一个蓝家先祖的故事吧。两个命定之人在世间游荡，寻找对方，在失去希望后，得到了上天的馈赠。”蓝启仁安慰道，他的声音低沉而舒缓。

 

二 

从那以后，就算看到蓝湛手中有糖果，蓝启仁也不再训斥他。因为这是唯一可以让蓝湛忘记虚弱和饥饿的办法。其实，只要看到蓝湛又流露出了伤心的表情，叔父就会悄悄把一颗糖放在他手心。

蓝湛学会了隐藏自己的难受，因为他不想在门生中因这件事得到什么特殊待遇。

 

三

一天晚上，蓝湛偷偷溜进了他兄长房间里。蓝涣挪了一个位置给他。

“阿湛？”

“她已经三天没吃东西了，”他在寂静的深夜里喃喃地说。

蓝涣什么也没说，他拥抱了一下弟弟，而后两人便睡下了。

第二天一早，蓝湛感觉到舌头上残留了一丝苦味。

 

四

蓝湛八岁的时候，他尝到了一碗辣汤，直辣得他嘴唇刺痛，手边也没有凉食可以解辣。那不是蓝湛喜欢的味道，但这汤能让他的命定之人吃饱，不再挨饿。

第二日早上，蓝湛觉得他碗里的米饭味道有些奇怪。他皱了皱眉，抬头看着哥哥。

“厨房可是换人了？”

蓝渙困惑地抿了抿嘴唇，摇了摇头，“未曾，我并未觉得有何异常，阿湛为何这么说？”

“我的饭是辣的，”蓝湛一脸严肃地说。“特别辣。”

他脸色变了变，抬头看着陷入沉思的哥哥。

 

五

这一课蓝湛已事先读过，他听着叔父的讲解，却只回忆起自己已学会的东西。即使他尽了最大努力去听叔父的课，但还是被其他事吸引了心神。

他不饿了。

对于他这样每天三餐都定时吃的人来说，意识到自己“不饿”这件事听起来莫名其妙。但他的命定之人并非如此，他们是会共享饥饿感受的。蓝湛回忆了一下，从上一碗让他嘴里烧灼舌头麻木的辣汤开始，他的命定之人已经好几天没有挨饿了。

蓝湛震惊了，放在大腿上的手抖了抖。这个念头让他如遭雷击，胸中升起一股浓烈的情感，不自觉深深吸了一口气。

“二公子?”一个门生问。

他转过身去，打算告知门生无妨，但颊上湿润吸引了他的注意。他抬手摸上自己的脸，触到了顺流而下的泪。他已经许久没有哭过了，这样的情绪让他无法言说。

“蓝湛？”蓝启仁喊道，他严厉的声音下藏着担忧。“今天的讲学先到这里，阿湛，跟我来。”

小蓝湛遵从了，打扰到了同门的学业，他非常愧疚。

“叔父。”他们走到一条通往本家住处的小路边，“抱歉，打扰了讲学。”

“你的命定之人怎么了，身体出什么问题了吗？”

蓝湛眨了几下眼睛，为叔父话中明显的忧虑而吃惊。他没有问为什么叔父对他命定之人的状态如此关心。这个人很爱他，即使蓝启仁没有提起，他也从他嘴里的血腥味察觉到什么，虽然除了那次之外便再也没有尝到过了。

小蓝湛消沉的摇了摇头，擦掉了脸上的泪水，“我发现她最近五天都在按时吃东西。我也不知道我为何会哭。”

他以为叔父会生气，但是叔父却蹲下来用手帕擦去了他残留的泪水，“既然你的命定之人已经平安，你也可放心了。你为她担心良久必然难受。如今你承受的压力消失了，紧绷的情绪忽然放松，控制不住也实属平常。来，冷静下来。”

蓝湛点点头，喉头松了口气。突如其来的流泪令他奇怪，但他叔父的话可使他放心。

 

六

第一次尝到一种味道奇怪灼人的东西——但又不像他命定之人吃的辣菜——这让蓝湛皱起了眉头。他已经洗漱完毕，不敢去打扰其他门生，只好带着刺痛的舌头入睡。

几个月后，当他为一对新婚夫妇祝酒时，他才意识到从命定之人那里经常尝到的，竟是酒的味道。他气得几乎说不出话。是谁让一个小女孩在这么小的年纪喝酒，又如此频繁？

当他见到另一对命定伴侣时，他又受到了冲击。那对伴侣从外表上看起来丝毫不相配，年纪也差了十岁，两个女人一个神情冰冷，一个总是嘴角带笑。蓝湛这时才发现，可能自己的命定之人不是个小女孩，甚至可能，根本不是个女孩儿。

蓝湛醉了，他想象着自己命定之人的样子：个子高高的，笑容灿烂，墨黑的眼瞳仿佛能看透人的魂魄；贵气又沉稳，却又能轻易被蓝湛少有的玩笑逗得开怀。亦或是长得像在婚宴中遇到的这位年轻男宾：高大，但很好动，总是挂着笑容，友善得连蓝湛都觉得如沐春风，丝毫不让人尴尬。

第二天，他什么都想不起来了，但醉中写下的寥寥几字已经足够说明一切了。蓝湛将它们揉作一团扔进了暗格里，那里藏着他所有的少年思绪。

\----------------------------------------------------  


原作者ectocosme的话：

发刀结束。也没多少对不？  
写完小羡羡以后，我们将迎来傻白甜的青春期！  
:D  


\-----------------------------

翻译组的话:  
已完结，共5章，更新不定。  
此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404296595398130564)和[LOFTER](http://t.cn/EzIoDmZ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：ectocosme  
> 翻译＆校对：Cloud Recesses Translation 云深翻译处全体

第二章  
父母过世后，魏婴什么都不记得了。他刻意把这些记忆封存起来，直到他从充斥着血腥气味的嘴里，间或尝到丝丝甜意。

 

一

流落在外的时候，魏婴经常吃不饱。有几个好心的老婆婆看见他嚼着树叶，眼神涣散地游荡在街头时，会给他一些剩饭，但大多数的时候，他得绞尽脑汁才能弄到一些吃食。有几次魏婴好些天都没能找到吃的，便只好厚着脸皮回到老婆婆那里讨几口饭吃。

至于水，本该是很容易找到的。可后来他发现，一些水喝了会让他生病呕吐，掏空他胃里所剩无几的食物。

天黑之前，他跑回了他的小棚子，那是属于他的小小的家。他用附近找来的破布，当做小被子把自己裹紧，然后开始等待。这美妙的感觉每天都会如期而至，他觉得嘴里好像尝到了软糯的米饭、滑嫩的鸡肉或是鲜美的鱼肉的味道，然后他就饱了。即使他自己什么都没吃，这种不知从何而来的感觉总会喂饱他。一定是父母在天有灵，幻化食物顿顿喂他，魏婴感激地想着，带着吃饱的喜悦早早进入梦乡，结束了他的一天。

他也经常在半夜被狗叫声，和棚子外面陌生人走动的声音惊醒，醒来后发现自己又饿了。但他至少能在早上、中午和晚上享受到食物带来的愉悦感。

 

二

魏婴注视着那只被马车压死在路边的鸽子，小小的尸体上还围着苍蝇。很显然这不是一顿好饭，但却能让他活下去。他已经三天没吃东西了，没有人大发慈悲给他施舍。胃里空洞的感觉让他直犯恶心，头脑发晕。

这只鸽子的命运已经注定了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，朝那只死鸽子走了过去。他毫不怀疑地相信，母亲的魂灵会给他带来一颗酸酸甜甜的糖果，帮他化去嘴里腐肉的味道。

“鸽子应该还能吃，恶心的味道不会停留很久的。”

 

三

男人在魏婴喝汤的时候一直细细观察着他。舌头被汤水辣到，魏婴忍不住做了个鬼脸，但还是捧着碗喝干净了。他放下碗，抬头看向那个男人。

“欢迎回家，阿婴，”江枫眠唇角带着微笑说道，而后向一个穿着紫衣的女子示意，“跟着她，她会带你去你的房间。”

 

四

“什么？”江澄吼道，露出嫌恶的表情。“你流浪的时候吃过这种东西？你命定之人一定恨死你了！”

魏婴将目光从死鸟身上移开，他又想起了流浪的日子：“命定之人？”

江澄皱眉，一脸嫌弃地停下了摇头的动作，向他挥手道：“别装傻了，哈！你的命定之人会尝到你吃的任何东西，你相当于强迫她吃死鸟！ 显然啊，她现在恨死你咯！”

魏婴小跑跟上江澄，他在心里已经把人当成了兄弟，而后者这会儿正拉着脸朝莲花坞走去。

“要是我有命定之人我才不会这么对她！我只会吃最好吃的大餐！”

“命定之人是什么啊？”

他的兄弟脚步一顿，一脸震惊地看着他。江澄走近他，捏了捏魏婴的嘴，然后仔细地看着他的脸。他控制不住他自己，已经被他兄弟惊到无语。

江澄转过身，扬起下巴，惊呼道：“啊！你一定是在开玩笑！行了，嘲笑我没有命定之人，嘴也太毒了吧！”

魏婴只好气呼呼地跟在他兄弟后面，但到了吃饭的时候，他又问他的养父：“什么是命定之人啊？”

“是真爱，填补你灵魂缺失的人。”江枫眠答道。

魏婴哼哼着，若有所思。江澄猛的一拳打到他胳膊上，他才大叫一声。

“别装傻。白痴。”

魏婴回了他一拳，大声问道：“阿澄说我的命定之人会因为我在街上乱吃的东西恨我！真的吗?”

“打打闹闹，成何体统！”虞夫人呵停了他们。

“如果你的命定之人知道你是为生存所迫的话，她不会恨你的。”江枫眠说。

魏婴气闷，但无法否认这不失为一个好的答案。而且，就现在而言，偷偷揍一顿江澄比搞清楚命定之人到底为什么会因为吃而讨厌他重要多了。

 

五

“为什么我的命定之人会因为我吃的东西而恨我？”魏无羡在江澄床边低喃道。这个时辰，他本该睡觉了，可这个问题一直盘桓在脑海里。

“因为你吃了很恶心的东西？”江澄说话的语气仿佛这事实显而易见，魏无羡也太笨了。

魏无羡生气地分开了交叉抱着的双臂，用力往江澄的床上一捶，震得江澄抖了一下。

“江澄，我是真不明白。”

“你阿娘没有跟你解释过吗？”江澄撑起身骂道。魏无羡看不到他的脸，但是在江澄不情愿地开口解释之前，他听到江澄懊恼地“噢”了一声。“对不起。你的命定之人可以尝到你吃的东西，所以她尝到了死鸟和其他东西的味道。”

魏婴目光下垂，愣愣地看着自己抱在胸前的手臂。所以他的命定之人会恨他，那个可能是他遇到的，最爱他的人，被他自己给赶走了。他可真是个人才。

“我以为我尝到的好吃的都是我娘和爹爹给的。”魏婴喃喃道。然后他突然跳起来，道：“睡觉吧阿澄！明天我们再去放风筝！”

 

六

星星在头顶上闪着光，魏婴好奇地看着它们。他的身体现在暖洋洋的，思绪飞出了十万八千里也没觉得有任何不适。他的想法天马行空，但却老是从他手中溜走，没法让他仔细思索。而平时的他总是能够一个个地跟着自己的想法好好思考。他现在需要一点灵光，让他自己好起来，也让他兄弟好起来。

星星在他眼底起舞。

“真想知道我的命定之人是不是也看着同一片星空。”魏婴傻笑了一下。

“当然。”江澄打了个哈欠，酒让他昏昏欲睡。“哈？我尝到了奶味？”

魏婴一只手臂支起身子，看着他兄弟，但是对方沉沉地睡着了。

“奶味？就像……就像母乳一样吗？”魏婴笑得停不下来，差点喘不过气。江澄有命定之人了！不过那个人好像才刚出生。

魏婴在屋顶上重新伸开手脚，他和江澄的手臂挨得很近。他向自己保证，他会帮助江澄找到他的命定之人，就像江澄倾尽全力一直在帮他找糖果的配方一样，那个魏婴和他的命定之人儿时都情有独钟的糖。

（江澄变得很嫌弃牛奶的味道。每次闻到那个味道，他都默默闭嘴。即使他的命定之人的饮食让他觉得很恶心，他也从来没有说过他讨厌那个人。魏婴觉得自己还有希望。

（也许他的命定之人也不会讨厌他呢。）

\--------------------------------------------  
原作者有话说：

然后我们就迎来了少年时光（很明显吼）

（截止到今天，有28个人在追更了！）

\----------------------------------------------------------------

翻译组有话说：

各位羡妈哭了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404297307838414437&mod=zwenzhang)和[LOFTER](http://cloudrecessestranslation.lofter.com/post/1feb602e_12bb10e65)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：ectocosme  
> 翻译＆校对：Cloud Recesses Translation 云深翻译处全体

第三章

 

这天蓝忘机下山了，兄长把他拖出了云深不知处一起夜猎。他没有反对，欣然接受了这场让他精疲力尽又酣畅淋漓的历练。蓝曦臣明白，闭关中的弟弟一直绷得很紧没有一刻放松，他其实也是唯一发现了的人。忘机修为提升很快，灵力暴涨，着实需要一场释放。

蓝曦臣想吃点心，于是两人选择进镇子里逛逛。

前边的蓝曦臣边走边吃，愉快又满足，而蓝忘机却被其他东西吸引了目光。这个小镇以酒而闻名，但就算在这里，也只有几家店有最好的天子笑。眼前正好就是其中一家，门面两边还摆了几个空酒坛做装饰。

“忘机，那是什么？”蓝曦臣折回弟弟身边问道，“啊，天子笑！你的命定之人喜欢酒对吧？要买一坛送给她吗？”

“嗯。”蓝忘机点了点头，却又有所顾虑。

“云深不知处禁酒，”蓝曦臣偏了偏头，继续说道，“门口那个小棚子，忘机看到了吗？可以把酒放在那里，不会有人动的。不用担心，兄长保证。”

蓝曦臣早已练就了此种神秘的“读弟”能力，他劝着蓝忘机买了一坛天子笑后，两人便启程回云深不知处了。

 

一

这群前来求学的弟子吸引了蓝忘机的注意，又有些让他生气。他们穿着各自家族的校服，红红绿绿在姑苏蓝氏门生的一片白中格外显眼。而且这些客人也十分闹腾，不守规矩。尽管初到时已经给他们讲解了主要的家规，人群中传出的阵阵笑声，和一个个跑跑跳跳的身影，还是难以掩盖。这才只是第一天！

新来的学子和蓝氏双璧相对而坐。在这个位置上，蓝忘机每次一抬眼，都能看到那群新来的同窗，他们在等候用膳时还在交头接耳。其中有个头发散乱的少年，整个人都快躺在了地上，云梦江氏宗主的儿子江澄斥了他几句，他也只是拍了拍对方的肩，嘴角带笑。

直等到了开饭的时候，他们才终于安静下来。蓝忘机不想理会他们，动手开始用膳。然而，他还是不由自主地抬眼看向了江澄旁边那个聒噪的少年，猜测这人应该是江澄的师兄魏无羡。魏无羡还在笑，江澄皱着眉瞪他，他就把头埋进袖子里憋着笑。蓝忘机这才将注意力放回面前的饭菜上。

“啊！”魏无羡突然叫了起来，声音之大，直把蓝忘机吓了一跳。他震惊地站了起来，眼睛睁得老大，活像当头挨了一棒。江澄见状，用力拽了一下他的袖子。

“坐下！”

见叔父气得瞪大了眼，蓝忘机叹了口气。

“不是不是不是！”魏无羡兴奋地大叫，被江澄使劲拽回位置上。“江澄！这是我命定之人吃的啊！我的命定之人！这个味道！我的命定之人就在云深不知处！”

魏无羡摇着他师弟肩膀，一字一句对他讲。江澄一脸怒气，却还是由着他晃。其他门生都好奇地盯着这边，但蓝启仁示意他们噤声，食不言。

等了一会，蓝忘机又吃了一口饭。他看见魏无羡也哼哼着吃了一口，姑苏蓝氏饭菜的味道便传了他满嘴。蓝忘机惊呆了。

“忘机？”蓝曦臣问道。但蓝忘机没说话，心下一片混乱。

魏无羡，就在他面前，开心地左右晃着椅子，神采奕奕地吃着饭。

“我喜欢这个。”魏无羡悄悄跟江澄说。

“你之前都说这里的食物太清淡。”江澄反驳。

“是呀，但这是我的命定之人吃的东西！”魏无羡说道，笑得眉眼弯弯。他迅速扫了一眼整个大堂。“没人过来找我，你觉得我的命定之人是不是就坐在某个地方吃着饭？”

“嗯，应该是姑苏蓝氏的门生。”江澄说。“如果这个女孩没有被你刚才的那个样子吓到，她吃完饭便会过来。”

魏无羡笑得灿烂，整张脸都亮了起来。他使劲儿点了点头，继续开心地吃饭。

 

二

不慌不忙地用完午膳后，蓝忘机见到了他的命定之人。他正和江澄一起撩拨来姑苏求学的女门生。

“求求你了好姐姐，尝尝这个吧！”魏无羡向其中一位少女恳求道。

“我不是你的命定之人，魏公子。”少女向着魏无羡多次欠身道。

“我只是想确认一下，这么好看的仙女竟然不是我的命定之人。”魏无羡在江澄身边站定，装作悲伤的样子：“只有这样，我才能忘记你的美。”

蓝忘机蹙起了眉头，胸中升起一把无名火。他隐匿在旁悄悄看了一会儿，年轻女修们咯咯直笑着，陆续从魏无羡手里拿走糖果，但却结果让他失望了一次又一次。魏无羡，蓝忘机记得那个人的名字。即便如此，他一句话也没有跟那位魏公子说，就转身离开了。

蓝忘机没想到，当天晚上魏无羡偷偷把酒带回云深不知处时会被他逮个正着。一想到魏无羡尝到的第一口酒不是他偷偷在小屋里藏了很久的礼物，蓝湛的心脏就鼓噪个不停，动作也随之变得凌厉起来。

酒水从魏无羡喉间滑落，这画面让蓝忘机口干舌燥，但是随后，口中传来的酒味让他再次怒上心头。他们打过一场，魏无羡耐力极佳且身法灵活，蓝忘机暗暗压下了内心惊艳之情。

 

三

蓝忘机太生气了，气得......忘了告诉叔父找到了他的命定之人。而这件事也让他太难为情，他说不出口。时间一点点过去，他越发开不了口。本想着在课前将此事告诉叔父，可魏无羡和其他门生比他来得更早，他实在找不到机会。与此同时，他还发现，自己忘了遵循旧例宣布此事，这让他更加窘迫了。魏无羡也彻底忘了，否则他断不会惹来那一场负气。

后来，蓝启仁压着魏无羡和他对坐抄书一个月。蓝忘机点了点头，叔父定是发现了他那些不易察觉的小心思，才有如此安排。就像这样，他与他的命定之人，终于在初见后，得以共度一段时光。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

作者的话：

嘤嘤嘤抱歉比我想象的要虐呢。TT_TT

向38位读者道歉，实物与描述严重不符。XD

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

翻译组的话：

不管东半球西半球，我们羡是全球公认的小猪蹄子_(:з」∠)_

此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404298062838257722&mod=zwenzhang)和[LOFTER](http://cloudrecessestranslation.lofter.com/post/1feb602e_12bc183d0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：ectocosme  
> 翻译＆校对：Cloud Recesses Translation 云深翻译处全体

第四章

 

开始的几天，魏无羡以折腾蓝忘机为乐，根本不乖乖抄家规。他决定把所有他给过糖的女孩都列出来，这样他就能知道他的命定之人是谁了。过了一会儿，他开始向蓝忘机抱怨起了他倒霉的背运。

“你知道吗？”魏无羡咬着辣条边吃边说，“我的命定之人老吃甜食！我都受不了了，牙都要甜倒了！”

魏无羡注意到蓝忘机叹了口气。发现了小古板的小秘密，他正暗自高兴，蓝忘机面无表情地盯住他，从他手中抽走了他的零食。

“别再吃辣东西了。”他说。

魏无羡半撑着桌子支起上半身，想把他的零嘴抢回来，但蓝忘机把手举得高高的，不让他拿到。随后在争抢中，魏无羡失去了平衡，一只手在蓝忘机的纸上滑了一下，下巴撞到了桌子上。

“啊!”他一边在地上打滚，一边用手捂住不停流血的嘴。

“我的嘴唇破了！你怎么不抓住我，蓝湛? 我好伤心啊！”

让他惊讶的是，蓝忘机当即跪在了他旁边，用一块手绢摁住了他出血的嘴唇。

“对不起，”蓝忘机真挚道，“不要再吃辣的东西了，我受不了。”

“什么?你受不了这种气味吗? 对不起啊，我只是不想再从我命定之人那里尝到甜的味道了。希望她不会因为血的味道担心。”

午时用膳的钟声响了。魏无羡看到蓝忘机双眉紧锁，退到桌子的另一边整理自己的桌子。

“别再叫我命定之人了，”离开之前，蓝忘机丢下了这句话。

魏无羡眨了眨眼睛，看了看自己吃过的辣条，又看了看那包龙须酥，他刚刚看见蓝忘机在咬。

“我的天...”他后怕地低声叹道。

他抬腿向蓝忘机跑了过去。魏无羡惊得愣了一会儿，而蓝湛大步流星地走着，两人已经拉开了一段距离。

“蓝湛！蓝湛！等等我，蓝湛！求求你听我解释！”

蓝忘机一身素白，只在细节处着些许蓝色作点缀。他转向魏无羡，微微蹙眉，但并未停下脚步，只是略略走慢了些。

“云深不知处禁止喧哗。”蓝忘机提醒他。

“忘机所言甚是......”

魏无羡无视了突然出现的蓝启仁，径直跳到了蓝忘机身上将他扑倒在地。他从身上摸出随身带着的仿制糖果，扣住了蓝忘机的下巴。蓝忘机脸都被捏得变了形，嘴奇怪地撅着，但魏无羡丝毫不在意美人“容颜被毁”，只继续动作着。

“蓝二哥哥，行行好嘛，吃了这颗糖。”

“放开忘机！”蓝启仁一边命令着一边迅速朝这边走来，气得胡子都要翘起来了。

“我们很快就要用饭。”蓝忘机找了个借口，拒绝吃下糖果。

魏无羡的心怦怦直跳，他看向蓝忘机的双眼，想通过眼神来传递他心中的渴望。

“求求你了，如果你是我的命定之人就吃了它。”魏无羡被蓝忘机一把推开。“还是你讨厌我？”

“荒谬。”蓝忘机答道。

他半身转向叔父，正打算开口说些什么。魏无羡抓住这个机会，迅速把手指塞进他的唇齿之间。蓝湛呆住了，睁大眼一脸惊讶地看向魏婴，但那颗糖已经顺着魏婴的力道滑进了他嘴里。

“放开忘机，”蓝启仁走近喊道。他挤进这两人之间，瞪着笑得一脸局促的魏无羡。此时魏无羡嘴里还没有传来糖的味道。

忽然，各种激烈的情感从他心底爆发出来——喜悦、焦虑，混着幸福的泡泡在他心里横冲直撞。命定之人，我找到了。

蓝忘机的声音从他身后传来：“那是姑苏蓝氏的秘方。”

魏无羡扭转上身朝向右边，用眼光去寻藏在蓝启仁身后的蓝湛，“不完全是，我尝试了很多年，想复原当年的味道，但总是差那么一点。”

“为什么你要复制我姑苏蓝氏的糖？”蓝启仁拢起袖子，问道，“是要去卖吗？我姑苏蓝氏对此配方保密自有原因，魏婴。”

“因为它救了我的命！”

蓝忘机很惊讶。魏无羡瞥到蓝启仁皱起了眉头。

“等等！我还有好多好多关于我小时候吃了什么的事情想要告诉你，但现在我需要你陪我一起。”

“现在已经是午膳时分，你们都要去大厅，”蓝启仁在回身看向魏无羡前打断了他，“不要再无故打扰忘机。”

“我怎么会？他可是我的命定之人！”

蓝启仁气得涨红了脸，“撒谎！”

“我没有。”

蓝启仁很快放弃和魏婴的争执，他转身看向他的侄子。蓝忘机抿着嘴唇，目光从他的叔父身上移开，“忘机以为叔父知道，才让魏婴与我一同抄家规。”

“你知道？”魏无羡惊讶地问道——他既震惊又受伤。蓝忘机点了点头，魏无羡一把推开蓝启仁，抓起了蓝忘机的长袍，脑海中一个念头闪过：“明显你是知道的！我在整个大堂内都喊遍了！ 为何你不来我这儿？”

“你不知道？”蓝忘机问道，皱了眉，茫然地眨着眼睛。“你理应知道的。”

“我理应知道？我理应知道吗？这里百多个门生，个个都是闷葫芦。我如何知晓你的心思？”魏无羡大喊道。他疑心蓝忘机是不想让自己知道，因为他从没把自己当成命定之人。这个想法令他心头火起。他手指猛地一戳蓝忘机的胸膛，“你还让我吃你们姑苏蓝氏那难以下咽的食物，太过分了！”

蓝忘机当着魏无羡的面，愤愤地咬了一口他已细细啃了一早上的甜食。

“你理应知道的。”

魏无羡退后了几步，内心矛盾。他找到了他的命定之人，他该是高兴的。但高兴之余，他又生气难过，不仅因为蓝忘机没有告诉他，也因为自己没有察觉。但这也难怪，魏无羡总会吃辣辣的零食来盖住嘴里尝到的甜味。这辣味太强了，以至于他根本不知道命定之人是何时吃的甜食。

 

一

 

蓝忘机盯着魏无羡气呼呼地离开了。他才该是生气的那个，而不是魏无羡。魏无羡没把他认出来，受折磨的可是他啊！

蓝启仁清了清嗓子，唤回蓝忘机的注意。

“叔父？”

“你没有事情要向我解释吗？” 

蓝忘机极为尴尬地垂下眼眸。他之前忘了告知他的叔父，后来就一直拖着没说，直至他觉得叔父已然猜到了。 

点了点头，蓝忘机跟随叔父往雅室走去，在那里他们可以平静地吃饭交谈。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

作者的话：

第四章，第五章，也许会有第六章？我也不知道，写到哪儿算哪儿吧。 50位看官们可还开心否？（天居然有这么多人）

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

翻译组的话：

小猪蹄子被报复了，我叽生气咯┓( ´∀` )┏  
今天的欧洲叔父也操碎了心ε=(´ο｀*)))  
Btw, 一共五章，已完结，不要担心。

此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404298758857840782&mod=zwenzhang)和[LOFTER](http://cloudrecessestranslation.lofter.com/post/1feb602e_12bd4222d)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：ectocosme  
> 翻译＆校对：Cloud Recesses Translation 云深翻译处全体

第五章

第二天一早，当蓝忘机嘴里再次燃起辣味时，他吃了一颗比平时的要甜很多倍的糖，然后看向魏无羡，盯着他，眼神里充满谴责。

作为报复，坐在主厅另一边的魏无羡，吃了一大口自己带来的辣酱。蓝忘机登时感到舌尖传来一阵烧灼的刺痛，他瞪着魏无羡，魏无羡也不甘示弱地回瞪。然后两人接着吃。这样甜辣交加的口味根本不是姑苏蓝氏的传统风味，但蓝忘机不在意，魏无羡更是巴不得多吃点辣酱。

魏无羡越吃脸越黑，而蓝忘机则已经被逼到发火的边缘，他的嘴巴快烧起来了，糖已经救不了他了。蓝忘机很生气，气魏无羡没有认出他来，气他幼稚的报复行为。他已经诚恳地请求过魏无羡不要再吃辣的了，但魏无羡还是要折腾他，有必要吗？

一

魏无羡不在，藏书阁都变空旷了。蓝忘机动了动身子，让自己坐得更直，他盯着他面前的位置，那本来应该坐着魏无羡。今早之后蓝忘机没再尝到过辣味。这一整天，他都屏着气在等一个人。

魏无羡没有来。

蓝忘机回想了一下昨天的事，心渐渐沉了下去。当自己说你理应知道的时候，魏无羡看起来很受伤，接着就生气了。这是第一次，蓝忘机在魏无羡脸上看到除了笑以外的表情。

“忘机？叔父向我问起你，”蓝曦臣将他思绪拉回，“怎么了？你为何是这个表情？”

“魏婴。”

蓝曦臣面带微笑在他面前坐下，“罚抄已经结束了。”

“他不知道。”蓝忘机垂着眼低声说道，“魏婴昨天才知道。”

“而且他今早也没有来，”蓝曦臣无奈地说道，他的声音里满是对弟弟的担心。“这样的话我也挺意外的。走吧，我们去见叔父。”

蓝忘机觉得自己的心脏好像被一只手抓住揉搓着，泛了酸地疼 ，他了一口气，点点头，随即整理好座位，起身去找蓝启仁。

“坐吧，忘机，”蓝启仁说道，然后向蓝曦臣点了点头，“曦臣。”

出乎蓝忘机意料的是，江澄来了，他向蓝启仁恭敬地行礼后坐了下来。

“那么，魏无羡在哪？”蓝启仁问道，他的语气像是很不愿意提起这个人。

“我不知道，”江澄恭敬地答道，“我找遍了所有地方都没找到他。他又怎么了？不管他做了什么，我先向先生道歉，等我找到他我一定帮您好好教训他。”

“昨日，我得知了他是我侄儿的命定之人。忘机在此之前就知道了，但魏婴没有。这样的话，他俩作为彼此的命定之人第一次相见就应该是在昨天。吾兄不在，我现今也算是族中家长，但魏婴到现在都没有来向我请安。简直不成体统！”

“魏婴也没有去藏书阁，”蓝忘机突然说道。

蓝启仁十分诧异，他听出了蓝忘机的伤心。蓝忘机也看到了叔父眼里的心疼。

“忘机......”

“等等，”江澄喊道，他一只手半捂着脸，脸上写满了头疼两个字，“魏无羡到莲花坞的时候已经大了，没人教他命定之人这些规矩。我们……等他回来再说吧。”

“那为什么不好好教他呢？”蓝启仁倒吸一口气。

“因为他当时都九岁了，同龄的孩子都嘲笑他连字都写不好，所以……" 江澄顿了顿，长叹一口气，“我为我们云梦江氏的过失道歉。但我敢肯定，魏无羡不知道，找到自己的命定之人后不去见他，也不好好写封信给他解释不来见面的原因，是拒绝这段缘分的意思。”江澄在蓝启仁的注视下转身对蓝忘机说，“而且，你也是他的命定之人，又是如何让事情发展成这样的？”

“嗯……”蓝忘机应了一声来表达他内心所有的煎熬。

“啊！我怀疑他在躲你，”江澄哼了一声，“他来这之后整天就只会谈三件事：他放肆的那一套理论、他的命定之人还有你。”

“这里的厨房在哪?他应该在那里。”

“要是你这么确定的话，你怎么不把他带过来？”蓝启仁问道。

“因为现在有了新的线索，我才能告诉你他在哪里。之前我也是不知道的。”

蓝忘机静静地看着叔父，蓝启仁瞪了江澄一眼，闭上眼摸着胡子兀自冷静。片刻后，他睁眼和蓝忘机对视，点了点头。

二

蓝忘机有条不紊地调整呼吸，希望能在去厨房的路上平复心情。除了夜猎晚归后去厨房觅食，他很少到这个地方来 。

蓝忘机在厨房前停下了脚步，他看到了挽着袖子，扎起了一头乱发的魏无羡。那人转悠到柜子边上，跟人说了什么，打开的柜门挡住了他的身影，蓝忘机没法看见。一个小女孩过来尝了一口魏无羡准备的食物，刚一咽下去，他就蹦了起来拼命用手往嘴里扇气。

“这也太辣啦，魏公子！”女孩哭诉道。

魏无羡听后肩膀塌了下来：“我发誓我真的尽力了！”

“魏公子，别灰心，你还有三个尚能入口的菜呢！”另一个女孩安慰道。

蓝忘机往旁边让了让，避开朝着他来的手。他看了蓝曦臣一眼，自家哥哥却只是轻轻笑着把手收回身后，假装无事发生。

“忘机，怎么愣着？去和他谈谈，我们会等你们的。”

蓝忘机点了点头，走向厨房。他还没走到门口，魏无羡就从窗子探出半个身子向他叫唤。

“蓝湛！蓝湛！行行好呗，尝一尝嘛！”魏无羡闭着眼睛，双手合十向蓝湛恳求道。

“嗯。”

听到蓝湛肯定的回答，魏无羡眼睛亮起来，给他一个大大的笑容，这让蓝湛的心怦怦直跳。魏无羡消失在厨房深处，取而代之的是一群备膳打下手的年轻门生，他们一齐向蓝忘机行礼，咧着嘴笑得有些促狭。魏无羡出来了，递给蓝忘机他做好的辣酱。

蓝忘机盯着这道菜，打算吃下它来弥补之前惹魏无羡生的气。他做好心理准备，深深吸了一口气后吃下一口。蓝忘机没指望这是一道鲜辣可口的佳肴。可是尽管这道菜比姑苏所有的食物都要辣得多，但是直到他把东西吞下肚，舌头都没有什么异样的感受。

“怎么样，蓝湛？”魏无羡问道。其他人一起聚了过来，一脸期待的等待蓝忘机的反应。

“不错。”

听到蓝忘机肯定的回答，所有人都一同欢呼起来，互相拥抱着，又蹦又跳。稍年长的门生很快冷静下来并让其他人赶快安静下来，然而魏无羡还在不停鼓掌，笑得十分开心。

“为了做出适合土生土长姑苏人口味的食物，魏公子可是在厨房忙了一整天呢！”稍年长女孩中的一个打趣道。

“她们都有帮忙！”魏无羡嚷道，”这群小姑娘都牺牲自己的舌头来当我的试验品，值得奖励一筐枇杷。“

她们不禁欢呼，又快速安静下来，为在含光君面前打破家规而感到惭愧。她们偷偷瞧着蓝忘机，期待他的反应，然后纷纷感谢魏无羡。年纪稍小的女孩似乎很喜欢和魏无羡待在一起。

“你和这些孩子相处得很好。”

“小孩儿嘛，简单、坦率，要知道她们的心思，那还不容易！”

蓝忘机决定向这群魏无羡喜欢的孩子学习，变得更坦率，“我心悦你。”

“你这样说是因为我们是命定之人吗？你知道除了结为道侣，我们还可以有另一种联结方式吗？”魏无羡倚着窗棂问道，“我只是想我们可以吃到彼此都喜欢的东西。”

“心悦你。”蓝忘机重复道，他觉得自己的脸颊和耳朵快要羞得而烧了起来。 “我很抱歉让你生气。”

二公子脸红啦！”一个男孩尖声说道。

“哪里？我没看到！”魏无羡嚷嚷道。

“耳朵尖，魏公子。”其中一个年轻门生指出。

魏无羡不禁也发出惊讶的喊声，蓝忘机本应觉得魏无羡这样的反应很是尴尬，然而此时他却觉得很喜欢，他抬起手，碰了碰耳垂，感受到了发烫的热度。

“很好，既然现在一切都理清了，应当向我行礼以示尊敬了。”蓝启仁要求道。

蓝启仁靠近时，蓝忘机咬了咬下唇以掩尴尬。叔父的话提醒着他，是他没有好好的和他的命定之人相识相知，并且还被他的叔父发现了。

“为什么？”魏无羡撑着下巴，倚着窗问道，“我记得我在刚来云深不知处时就和其他门生一起行过礼了。”

“不是这种礼，”尚未离开的江澄补充道，“而是你作为蓝忘机的命定之人向他的家族长辈行礼。”

魏无羡不解地撑着脸。这时，一个女孩扯了扯他的袖子，他转过身去，女孩对他耳语。

“来，我们给你准备了行礼的茶，”另一个男孩边说边端上一杯热腾腾的茶，“去吧，魏公子。”

魏无羡一脸茫然地跃过窗子，下意识地听从那个年轻门生的引导。他向蓝启仁行礼扣头，重复刚刚女孩对他的低语，手拿另一位门生递给他的茶。

蓝启仁接过茶，叹了口气，但嘴角还是掩盖不住欣慰的笑。他对弟子们点头示意，接着向魏无羡点了点头。

“好孩子，”蓝启仁拍了拍魏无羡的脑袋，“欢迎入我姑苏蓝氏家门。”

魏无羡不敢相信地摸了摸刚刚被蓝启仁拍过的头顶，又看着他离开。而后靠向蓝忘机那边，他想和他挨得近一点。

“刚刚到底发生了什么？”他问道，“等等，不管了！快进来试试其它菜，不然就快冷了。”

年轻门生在他们进来的时候一齐欢呼，夸赞着魏无羡的厨艺。蓝曦臣应邀而入，江澄也不请自来，一边摸着自己不存在的胡子一边不停嘀咕着说他等着蓝忘机尽快去云梦拜见江枫眠。魏无羡递给了江澄一个盘子，拍了拍他的肩膀安抚他，才终于把他的怒气平息下来。

三

魏无羡坐在自己房间，胃里撑得都要吐了，这种感觉让他有点犯晕。蓝湛吃下了他做的所有东西，并赞美一番。蓝曦臣也是，但他不是自己的命定之人，而且还很健谈，所以他的意见并不是那么有价值。

他还是没搞懂蓝启仁，但同门一致认为他应对得很好，这一次也没见蓝先生生气，所以他就懒得管了。

至少现在他们俩都可以吃些他们都觉得愉快的东西了。更加美妙的是，蓝忘机说了心悦他，也许现在只是作为朋友的那种喜欢。但他也心悦他，一点儿也不讨厌他，即使他的脸看起来冷冰冰的。

魏无羡在床上滚来滚去，咯咯傻笑，笑得脸蛋发烫。

轻微的敲门声让他回过神来。应该不是江澄，他从来都是不敲门就进来了，自己去他那儿也不会敲门。

“请进！”魏无羡喊道。他坐起身，看到了蓝忘机的身影。“蓝湛！你怎么来了？你不是该休息了吗？“

蓝忘机在门口犹豫不决，魏无羡披散着头发，穿着里衣，穿戴不整，似乎于礼不合。但他还是合上了身后的门。蓝忘机端正坐下，把一个小篮子放在了魏无羡面前。

“我本只向叔父要了一个，但他给了一篮子。”蓝忘机板着脸说道，跟带了个面具似的，魏无羡看不懂。“这是一份礼物，给我们两个人的。“

魏无羡满怀好奇地把手伸进小篮子里，拿出来一包包好的糖果形状的东西。他瞥了一眼蓝忘机，看到他也在盯着他看。魏无羡咧嘴微微一笑，拆开糖纸。这显然就是一颗糖果。

“蓝湛，我不喜欢吃糖，”他抱怨道，但还是把糖果扔进嘴里。但这味道却让他睁大了眼睛，入口是清甜的梅子味，随后尝到的便是酸酸辣辣的芝麻香。

“啊！这糖果！”

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”魏无羡惊叫着， 他攀上蓝忘机的膝头，这样他就不用伸脖子回头去看他。“你知道吗，以前流浪的时候，很难找到新鲜的食物，所以我不得不吃一些....呃……”

“腐烂的东西?”

“是的，”魏无羡坦白，肩膀垮了下来，胡乱玩着自己的手。他抬起头来看了看蓝忘机，他的眼睛里看不到怒气。而且他看起来很放松，甚至有点好奇。“腐烂的或者快要腐烂的。所以味道，呃，让我想吐。但我知道，如果我吃了什么恶心的东西，我很快就会尝到糖果的味道。”他边吃边把糖纸抚平了。“我是因为你才活下来的。”

蓝忘机将手放在魏无羡膝盖上安抚。魏无羡把手覆在蓝湛手上，然后抱住了他的腰。他垂头靠在蓝湛大腿上，环在他腰上的手抱得更紧了。

“留下来过夜吧，蓝湛。”他把头埋在蓝忘机的小腹上，声音闷闷的听不清楚。

蓝忘机犹豫地伸出手，手指插入他发间轻轻地抚摸着。魏无羡往蓝忘机身旁挤了挤，满足地哼着曲子。

\----------------------------------------------------------

作者的话：

就此完结！感谢大家的陪伴，接下来这一周我都有事要做。。。。祝我好运！  
请让我知道大家对这个结尾的看法！期待与你在下一部作品相遇。

\----------------------------------------------------------

翻译组的话：

爱的味道共五章已经全部译完啦，请各位客官享用ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ。  
[封面配图](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/007mMWUrgy1fwm0hpu2wmj30nu0detv2.jpg)辣成小鸡嘴的叽和爱吃辣的羡羡。

此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](http://t.cn/EZ9mbzv)和[LOFTER](http://cloudrecessestranslation.lofter.com/post/1feb602e_12be7cd4e)


End file.
